A Rediscovered World
by PillowRobot
Summary: Soup, Buttercup and Pancake find themselves in a game called Minecraft. But they aren't in a regular world, which they soon find out. Soup, Buttercup and Pancake are owned by me. The others are owned by the Yogscast.


Soup's POV

Soup blinked her eyes as a blinding light started to shine, raising an arm to block some of it. She found herself spinning left, but slowly. Two figures were also there, behind her in a triangle. In front of them other figures spun around them to the right, but quickly. Looking down, Soup discovered she was wearing a plain grey shirt and almost black jeans. Her shoes were black and fit perfectly, they would be good to run in. She tugged on her ponytail after her dark blue eyes adjusted somewhat to the light. A few strands of ginger hair were floating gently in the movement of the circle.

Looking up, the fair-skinned woman peered at the figures spinning in front of her. She saw a flash of what looked like Rythian's old minecraft skin, which she knew very well thanks to YouTube. Blinking a few times, she realized the she was suppose to be in her bed. And why was she now wearing a black hoodie? Shrugging the questions to the back of her mind, Soup decided to figure out what was going on now. Glancing down of a second, she noticed Sjin's loincloth close to revealing something underneath. A faint blush lingered on her cheeks as she spun a few more times before falling. Screaming, she almost slammed into the ground, instead landing on a sheep. Groaning, she pushed herself off the struggling animal and watched as it dashed off. She was in a plain land, although there a few large mountains near by. A forest was closer and a few cows lingered inside the shadowy trunks. Looking behind her, she saw two figures sitting up.

Standing, Soup moved to the forest. She had a slight suspicion about where she was. Hitting the trunk a few times, it popped out and landed heavily in her arms. "Hey!" she yelled, her usually soft voice loud and scattering a few pigs that had jumped down from the mountains. Running to the others, she kept hold of the wood. "We," she began, "are in Minecraft. And we should probably work together unless one of you fancy the idea of being eaten alive by a zombie."

She still hadn't looked closely at the two, but she still rushed off again to gather wood. Trying to carry her first load by the corners, she discovered that they shrunk. Especially when she pushed the two opposite corners together. Shrinking it to a better size, she then began to punch the tree again and shrink them to a smaller size. She continued going through many trees before she stacked them all and quickly made some planks. Popping down a crafting table, she also realized she hadn't given the other two anything else to do. Running back, she nearly dropped all of her load before setting it down. Picking up a shiny black bag where she had fallen from, Soup tried it on. It was a perfect fit and after a few moments she had stuffed all of her wood into it. Next she raced off to karate chop a sheep, finally getting some wool after a few poor attempts.

Grinning and running after the flock of sheep, Soup was clueless to what the others were thinking. In fact, she didn't give a fuck about what they thought about her. Soup was not always that one hyper friend, she only got that way when excited. Grinning as she collected the wool they needed and beds and then some, she left the other two to do something helpful on their own.

Buttercup's POV

Looking around, Buttercup saw she was spinning on a small platform. The first thing she did was take a look at herself. She was dressed in a green shirt, with a blue hoodie and jeans. Her dirty blond hair was pulled up in a ponytail, and had a blue streak in it.

In front if her was another girl, with ginger hair. Out of the corner of her eye she could see another girl, but was distracted by the spinning figures circling them. Before she could get a good look though, she was transported to a place that looked vaguely familiar. Sitting up, she looked around for a few seconds, she was startled by the ginger yelling at them about getting supplies. She quickly sprang up, and began to explore.

Soup's POV

Soup glanced back, seeing one of the figures with a ponytail racing off to do something. Quickly noting what she looked like, the red haired woman turned to the other. She had light brown hair that was held in a loose bun. Her glasses were dangling slightly, while Soup blinked a few times to make sure her contacts were in. The other wore a dark blue shirt and about the same color shorts, the bag she was putting on a light blue. Her shoes looked a bit uncomfortable, but to be fair, Soup disliked sandals. The girl got up off the ground and dusted the back of her pants. She clearly had no clue what was going on.

Stepping over to grab the teal bag the blond had forgotten, she stuffed it in her own and reached out a hand to the burnette. She took it after a moment and they firmly shook hands. "Soup." The red head introduced herself.  
"Ah- I like pancakes?" The other stuttered. Soup sighed but nodded with a smile. Pancake was going to be interesting to work with. Leading the girl to a place that looked good to build a house in, she pulled out the wooden planks and built a foundation. Plonking the crafting table down that Pancake had grabbed in the short amount of time, Soup gave the rest of her wooden planks to the girl. That is, except for nine pieces.

"Alright, build the house. Two high, I'm making beds." Pancake nodded and began to work, Soup was very grateful for another helping hand. She hoped the blond was getting food or finding something useful. After she had placed the beds down in the small house, Soup quickly grabbed some of the wood and made a door. Putting it down, she stepped outside to look at the small piece of work. It was large enough to fit three beds and a crafting table. She assumed they would be exploring a little bit, so this would be a nice tent to have. Looking up, the ginger found Pancake trying to get down. "Just jump, it's not that hard." She yelled up. Her words were regretted as a panicked girl fell on top of her. Soup groaned and pushed her off. "You know, you look skinny but you weigh a ton. Let's go find the one who decided to live summer to the fullest."

Buttercup's POV

Buttercup immediately ran off, chasing some pigs she had seen run off. When she caught up to them, she started punching them until they dissolved into raw meat. Soon after she spotted some sheep and quickly killed them as well. She then cut down a tree and made herself a sword quick. Looking around, she could see no more animals. She turned around, intending to return to the spawn point, when she realized she was lost.

Noticing the dying light, she quickly picked up the crafting table and dug herself a small hovel, and made herself a bed with the remaining wood and the wool she had collected. Laying down, she quickly fell asleep.

When she woke up in the morning, it took her a few minutes to remember what had happened. She picked up her bed and crafting table, and dug herself out of the hovel. She stared walking in the direction of the mountains in the distance. She soon came across another sheep, and quickly killed it with her new sword. To her dismay, it was very weak, and would soon break. Collecting the wool, she saw her pockets were starting to get full. Pulling out her crafting table, she used the wool she had collected to make a backpack. She then put all of her stuff into the bag, and continued on her way.

Soup's POV

Soup yawned, waking up from her nights sleep. The two had waited for the blond until the daylight died, making tools. Now with two stone swords, two stone shovels, two stone axes and two stone pickaxes, Soup felt prepared. Pancake, on the other hand, was currently trying to fend off a pig that keep bumping into their house. Soup sighed and destroyed the building, placing the wood in Pancake's bag. She paused before remembering to also destroy the furnace using a pickaxe. Soup was a bit tired from spending the night with the terrified pancake loving girl.

Deciding that the blond was dead, Soup shrugged and lead the way up on one of the highest mountains. To be fair, it wasn't that big, but neither was anything else. Pancake wanted to keep hold of the blond's bed, though Soup said it would go if space was needed. After the slight travel up and beyond, they stood staring out at the wide area. Jungle trees covered next to everything, but judging by that black fortress in the background, Soup knew they would be fine. She even laughed and started down the mountain, a confused Pancake following. They nearly ran through the jungle but by the time daylight was again beginning to fade, they were standing in front of Blackrock. Soup grinned and went up to knock on the door, her sword gently swinging on her leg. A figure peered out, her red hair making it obvious who it was. Opening the door, Soup saw the old Zoey, complete with her old skin. Nearly as soon as this happened, a meep popped out of her mouth as she was covered by some unknown force. Soup jumped in to try and grab her, but the girl was gone. Pancake stepped in, completely unnerved, and shut the door. "Where are the beds?" She asked, Soup moments later beckoning her to follow.

They went up the stairs and into Rythian's room. Soup gently breathed in his smell, being comforted by what had happened lately. She sighed and slipped of her bag and sword, placing them on the right side of the bed. Moments later, she was on the bed and gazing up, Pancake doing the same. After a restless thought process, Soup sighed and let herself fall asleep. This was going to be more dangerous than she thought.

(Hello! PillowRobot here! Basically, this is a story me and my friend are doing. My character is Soup, her's is Buttercup. Our other friend's is Pancake, but she isn't writing her character. To be fair, she doesn't even know she had a character. This story doesn't have much of a plot, but I hope you enjoy!)


End file.
